Feature Comics Vol 1 22
Antagonists: * Gil O. Teen ** henchman Other Characters: * striking pupils of Pyromania * teachers of Pyromania * Minister of Education Locations: * Pyromania ** O'Toole City | StoryTitle5 = Rance Keane, the Knight of the West: "The 'Ghost' of Jed Osborn" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = William Smith | Penciler5_1 = William Smith | Inker5_1 = William Smith | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chaps Shaw Antagonists: * Poker Moseby Other Characters: * Jed Osborne * Bartender Locations: * ** Circle-R Ranch ** *** Silver Dollar Bar | StoryTitle6 = Espionage Starring Black X: "The Rescue of Batu" | Synopsis6 = Circa probably 1938-May: The Black X's Hindu servant Batu has been captured by a spy ring (Daglos, other guy), and is being tortured, but as a master of the occult sciences, he's able to contact the Black X via telepathy, and guide him to the right address, in a bad neighborhood, to have a long and lively fistfight, at the end of which a goodly dozen freshly-thrashed spies are ready for jail. | Writer6_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler6_1 = Will Eisner | Inker6_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , a master of the occult sciences * Major Murdock Antagonists: * Daglos * saloonful of spies and other brawlers Other Characters: * cabdriver Locations: * ** 104 South Slip | StoryTitle7 = Big Top | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing7 = | StoryTitle8 = The Bungle Family: "Sold!" | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing8 = Featured Characters * Bungle Family | StoryTitle9 = The Clock: "The Murder of D.A. Downs" | Synopsis9 = The Clock investigates the supposed suicide of the local District Attorney, Ted Downs, and through some astute detective work manages to trace the murder back to Mayor Tull, who was about to be exposed (by Downs) for graft. | Writer9_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler9_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker9_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Mayor Tull Other Characters: * Ted Downs Locations: * : | StoryTitle10 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle11 = Ned Brant | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler11_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker11_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle12 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "The Ruby Willie Case" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Penciler12_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker12_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sergeant Casper Kelly * Chief ** London Police Antagonists: * "Ruby" Willie Crandall * Ferdinand Koffler * "Red" Smith * Johnny * Ivy * Mike Locations: * ** ** 21 Horner Street, Johnny's shop ** King's Highway, below Baldwin Dam, Koffler's hideout Items: * Scotland Yard's Directory of Valuable Gems and their Owners | StoryTitle13 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler13_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker13_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle14 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Mr. Big" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler14_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker14_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Inspector * Mac * Tom Antagonists: * Mr. Wales, as "Mr. Big" Other Characters: * Mr. Drew, Wales's neighbor * Drew's landlord Locations: * ** RCMP HQ ** Wales Engraving Co. Items: * counterfeit engraving plates | StoryTitle15 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 22" | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler15_1 = John J. Welch | Inker15_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle16 = Gallant Knight: "Showdown With Chopak" | Synopsis16 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) | Writer16_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler16_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker16_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville of England Supporting Characters: * Alice D'Assigny, Princess of Navaria Antagonists: * Chopak Other Characters: * Prince of Navaria ** his Guards ** the city's rabble Locations: * ** ** Castle of Greyloch Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle17 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis17 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer17_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler17_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker17_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | Notes = * Final issue of Feature Comics for Archie O'Toole, which returns next month in the first issue of Smash Comics. * Final issue of Feature Comics for Captain Cook of Scotland Yard, which returns next month in the first issue of Smash Comics. * Espionage: ** has a Hindu manservant, Batu, just like Zatara has a Sikh-or-Hindu manservant, Tong. In fairness, to be as well-dressed as Zatara or Black X, one probably would need a full-time valet. ** Barroom tough guy: "Pipe the dude what jes' came in, boys --- monocle and all -- ain't he sweet?" ** This is the final issue of Feature Comics for this feature, which returns next month in the first issue of Smash Comics. * smokes cigarettes, and carries them in a fancy cigarette case. * Jane Arden and Lena Pry appear on the same pages, with Jane's feature running across the top halves of the pages and Lena's across the bottom halves. * First issue for Rance Keane, a Western, set in Arizona, in some decade from the 1910s to the 1930s. Travel is all horseback, no cars or paved roads are seen, no telegraph or telephone mentioned, so it's not later than 1930. Dude ranches exist, and commercial supplies of natural gas are available, so it's not earlier than 1910. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** Mortimer Mum by Bill Sakren, across bottom halves of "Toddy" Pages ** Off the Record by Ed Reed ** "Rain Bird" (text story) by Robert M. Hyatt ** They're Still Talking: "About Ted Lyons' Terrible Disappointment" by Bob Zuppke and R.W. DePew ** Toddy by George Marcoux, across top halves of "Mortimur Mum" pages | Trivia = * Will Eisner, aka "Will Erwin," aka "Cary Weyt," did the Archie O'Toole series under the pen name "Bud Thomas." * William Smith signed his Rance Keane stories under the pen name "Will Arthur". | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #22 entire issue online }}